Various devices have been used for eradicating bathroom odors. Perhaps most common are ventilation systems such as ceiling fans and air freshener devices. Ventilation systems draw air from the room to exhaust the odors. Often they disperse the odor particles before they can be removed. Air fresheners attempt to address odors by spraying chemical into the air or by emitting fragrance from an air freshener placed in the room. However, standard aerosol or gel air fresheners only mask unpleasant odors with a more pleasant smelling substance. Because they do not eliminate the odor at the source, the odor often permeates the room and there is a period of time when the offensive odors linger in the room.
There are also different types of deodorizing toilets. One, a deodorizing toilet seat, operates on a four-part deodorizing system that uses a carbon filter to absorb the odor and includes a fragrance vent for additional odor control. Another provides a deodorizing toilet seat pad. The pad is attached to the toilet seat and a fan is mounted at the air outlet of the toilet. A carbon container is located on the outside of the fan. Another is a compact deodorizer having a one-way valve for the inlet of gases and a motor-driven fan. It is located on the toilet and is easily removed the air intake device is located on the bowl beneath the seat. There is also a portable apparatus mountable to the toilet bowl rim and seat bottom.
These all have the disadvantage of requiring an attachment apparatus on the bowl of the toilet or a toilet seat. Some have the further disadvantage of being large systems that attach outside the toilet. They often fail to remove the odors and thus do not prevent the odors from escaping to the room or provide an effective means of eliminating foul odors in the bathroom.